Dodge Ram
The Dodge Ram is a full-size pickup truck featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Dodge Ram is a full-size pickup truck introduced in 1981; in 2010, the Ram Trucks brand became a separate brand from the Dodge brand, taking the "Ram" head logo with it (the "Ram" head was previously used as the Dodge brand logo). This page will mainly focus on the BR/BE generation of the Dodge Ram, produced from 1994-2002, which is the model featured in the Choro-Q series. The BR/BE generation Dodge Ram was introduced in 1993 as a 1994 model. It was available in regular cab and extended cab configurations, along with the choice of a 6.5-foot bed or 8-foot bed configurations for the pickup bed. Gasoline engine choices included a 3.9-liter Magnum V6 producing 175 hp and 225 lb/ft of torque, a 5.2-liter Magnum V8 producing 230 hp and 295 lb/ft of torque, a 5.9-liter Magnum V8, which produced the same 230 hp as the 5.2-liter version but produced more torque, at 325 lb/ft, and a 8.0-liter Magnum V10 producing 300 hp and 450 lb/ft of torque. A Cummins 12-valve 5.9-liter inline-6 diesel was also available, producing 175 hp for manual transmission versions and 160 hp for automatic transmission versions; torque for manual transmission versions was rated at 420 lb/ft while automatic transmission versions produced 400 lb/ft of torque. The V10 and diesel engines were not available on the Ram 1500. Transmission options included three 5-speed manual options or three 4-speed automatic options; each transmission variant was used with certain engines. Manual transmission variants included: * NV3500 (Ram 1500 and light-duty Ram 2500 models) * NV4500 (Ram 2500 and Ram 3500) * NV4500HD (Ram trucks equipped with the V10 or diesel engines, except light-duty Ram 2500 models) Automatic transmission variants included: * A500/42RH-RE (Ram models using 3.9-liter V6) * A518/46RH-RE (Ram models using Magnum V8 engines) * A618/47RH-RE (Ram trucks equipped with the V10 or diesel engines) The Ram was available with rear-wheel drive or a variety of part-time 4WD units, which varied by model. Part-time 4WD transfer cases included: * NP231/NP231HD (Ram 1500) * NP241 (Ram 2500 with V8 engines) * NP241DLD (Ram trucks equipped with the V10 or diesel engines) Ram 1500 and light-duty Ram 2500 models used a Dana 44 front axle with a 9.25 Chrysler rear axle. Most Ram 2500 and all Ram 3500 models used Dana 60 front axles, with heavy-duty Ram 2500 V8 models using Dana 60 axles for the rear axle. Automatic-transmission Ram 2500 models with the V10 or diesel engines used a Dana 70 rear axle, while manual-transmission variants used a Dana 80 rear axle. All Ram 3500 used a Dana 80 rear axle. The light-duty Ram 2500 models have semi-floating rear axles while heavy-duty Ram 2500 models have a full-floating version. In 1995, a natural gas version of the 5.2-liter V8 was introduced; horsepower dropped to 200 hp but torque increased to 430 lb/ft compared to the gasoline version. Ram models with this engine were produced in limited numbers and the natural gas version was discontinued in 1997. In 1996, the diesel engine was given an increase in horsepower and torque. Automatic transmission models now produce 180 hp/420 lb/ft of torque while manual transmission models now produce 215 hp/440 lb/ft of torque. A limited-edition Indy Pace Truck model was offered, as the 1996 Ram was the official pace truck of the 1996 Indianapolis 500, featuring a blue paint scheme and dual white stripes shared with the corresponding 1996 Dodge Viper GTS pace car. The front grille and body trim were painted body-color, and there is a roll pan in place of a rear bumper. These models used the 5.9-liter Magnum V8 combined with a modified exhaust with a 15 hp increase in power, and rode on 17" alloy wheels with Goodyear Eagle II tires. An optional "Official Truck of the 80th Indianapolis 500" door sticker set was offered. In 1997, the SS/T model was added to the lineup, with the same features as the Indy Pace Truck (except for the door sticker set), but was offered in additional exterior paint color options. The NP241DHD 4WD transfer case became available on the Ram 2500. In 1998, the Ram was facelifted; changes included rounded, folding black plastic side mirrors (replacing the chrome, rectangular non-folding ones), redesigned steering wheel with center-mounted horn button (instead of two small horn buttons) and steering-wheel mounted controls, a revised dashboard with dual front airbags, a digital odometer, and an OBD II port; extended cab models gained swing-out rear doors on both sides of the cab. A chime replaced the buzzer for seat belt/door ajar warnings. The diesel engine gained 12 valves, to 24, and increased power and torque. Automatic transmission models produce 215 hp after the update (but torque remains at 420 lb/ft), while manual transmission models produce 235 hp/460 lb/ft of torque. Ram 3500 models now have the NP241DHD 4WD transfer case as standard equipment. In 1999, the Sport model was given a revised front fascia, with a curved lower edge on the front grille, restyled front bumper, and quad-beam headlights. In 2000, heated leather seats became an available option, and the front brakes were upgraded to dual-pistion calipers. An Offroad Edition model was added to the lineup, featuring an additional skid plate, limited slip differential, trussed Dana 44 front axle, 4.10 gears (instead of 3.55), 2" lift with stiffer suspension, special 17" wheels with all-terrain tires, and an "Offroad Edition" decal on the tailgate. For 2001, a 6-speed NV5600 manual transmission became available on diesel models, and a H/O (high-output) diesel version was added to the lineup, gaining 10 hp (to 245) and 45 lb/ft of torque (to 505). Automatic transmission Ram models with the diesel engine now produce the same 235 hp/460 lb/ft of torque as the manual transmission variant. The Ram 1500 model continued through 2001 before being redesigned as for the 2002 model year; 2500 and 3500 variants continued through 2002 before being redesigned for the 2003 model year. In popular culture, the Dodge Ram was used by storm chasers Jo Thornton (Helen Hunt) and Bill "The Extreme" Harding (Bill Paxton) in the motion picture Twister (1996). Choro-Q HG 2 The Dodge Ram is body number Q123 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Dodge Ram in Choro-Q HG 2 has a sliding rear window and a spray-in bedliner. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Dodge Ram is body number Q123 in Choro-Q HG 3. Unlike the HG 2 variant, the HG 3 variant has rounded wheel well openings (instead of squared openings) and the tops of the rear wheel well openings are slightly taller. Also, a coin holder is on the back, much like the other bodies in Choro-Q HG 3. It can be found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Dodge Ram is body Choro-Q073 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Raised on continent, easy-going." Description (NTSC) "A nifty ride." CQHGIV073.jpg CQHGIVR073.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the Dodge Ram has the squared wheel well arches. * This variant is also the only version to feature door handles, painted upper front bumper trim, and a front license plate; this version of the Dodge Ram also lacks a spray-in bedliner in the pickup bed. Choro-Q! The Dodge Ram is body number Q79 in Choro-Q!. The design of the Choro-Q! variant is identical to the Choro-Q HG 2 variant, with the squared wheel well openings. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles